


The Bandana Code: Navy Velvet

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [27]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Exhibitionism, Flagging, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Precome, Precum, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Voyeurism, horny alex, lazy day, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex began to shift beside him, obviously uncomfortable. "You okay?" Jack asked, lifting his arm slightly to give Alex the room to move. Alex released a slight huff as he pulled a bemused expression. "I'm horny." He sighed, seeming genuinely put out by the fact. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you've got hands." He shrugged, switching over to Netflix. It was obvious Alex didn't know what to say to that.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Kudos: 5





	The Bandana Code: Navy Velvet

Jack scratched at his bare stomach as he sighed with content. Alex was pressed firmly against his side as they lay out on the bed in nothing but boxers watched random videos on Youtube.

Today they were having a relaxing day doing nothing and Jack was very much enjoying just spending time with his boyfriend.

Alex had been staying over a lot recently and Jack was getting very used to having him around. He was surprised by just how much he enjoyed the domesticity of it all.

Josh had even started making jokes about charging him rent and honestly the thought of Alex being a permanent resident in his home and his life didn't scare him at all, something he never thought he'd say.

He'd never been one for commitment and feelings and he'd never imagined himself settling down, but with Alex, everything came so easily. It all felt so natural. It just made sense. Even the forever part.

Alex began to shift beside him, obviously uncomfortable. "You okay?" Jack asked, lifting his arm slightly to give Alex the room to move. Alex released a slight huff as he pulled a bemused expression. "I'm horny." He sighed, seeming genuinely put out by the fact. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you've got hands." He shrugged, switching over to Netflix. It was obvious Alex didn't know what to say to that.

Jack began searching through the list of movies, completely oblivious to his boyfriend beside him. At least until a soft moan caught his attention.

Jack's head snapped to the side and his eyes widened in shock at the unexpected sight. Alex had shimmied his boxers down his thighs and was now jerking off. His hand moved slow and firm, teasing the slit with his thumb every so often. _Holy shit._

Jack's brain had stalled and he was helpless, eyes glued to Alex's movements. Alex smirked at him, eyes lidded as he squeezed a little tighter as he continued to slowly work himself, obviously dragging this out.

Jack could feel his boxers starting to tighten as he watched Alex pleasure himself. He was unable to look away as Alex continued to moan in pure ecstasy, his hips starting to rock up into his hand's movement as he continued to intermittently tease his head.

Jack's hand trailed down to his boxers and he began to palm himself through the cotton material. He couldn't help himself, Alex was too damn hot for his own good and he drove Jack insane. It was a wonder they didn't spend all their time in bed.

Alex moaned loudly, his back arching. "Come on Jacky, don't be a tease. I wanna see you get off on me getting off." Jack groaned in response, squeezing himself hard before finally relenting and pulling his boxers down.

Alex hummed in approval as he bit down on his lower lip, watching with eager anticipation as Jack took a firm grip on his own cock. He was already leaking precum he was so turned on. If he were with anyone else he'd probably be embarrassed.

He rubbed the liquid around his tip, teasing himself in the process and causing Alex to give another approving moan. This really shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

Jack began to work his own shaft, unable to hold back any longer as Alex continued to writhe and moan beside him. He groaned softly, watching Alex's every move as the pleasure began to creep up his spine. The elder boy was pure perfection and his eyes greedily drank him up.

Alex's hand was moving faster and faster as he moaned louder and louder, watching Jack with hazy eyes. Jack groaned at the sight, utterly captivated by the boy he adored.

He tightened his grip as he continued to slide his hand up and down his shaft. Pleasure flowing through him as he watched Alex come apart.

He closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss causing Alex to gasp with surprise. He eagerly kissed back, moving his hand faster still as they both grew closer to their climaxes.

With a small gasp and flick of his wrist, it all became too much for Jack and he was releasing over his stomach and hand. He could feel Alex smirk against his lips as they continued to kiss needy and desperate and soon enough Alex was releasing too.

They broke apart and Jack grabbed some tissues, handing one over to Alex as they cleaned up.

Once they'd redressed Alex relaxed back against Jack's side, smiling contently to himself as they turned back to the laptop like nothing had even happened.


End file.
